Hair
by thelittleactor
Summary: Hair-tugging, hair-pulling fun.


_**Set in the **_**Seven**_** story-verse thing... what do you call it? I'm new to the fanfic world, don't shoot me.**_

_**Dedicated to dearest Rachel (thankdeadwizardgod on tumblr), because not only did her random post about hair inspire this, but I feel I owe her a one-shot of smutty goodness.**_

_**And okay, I know I shouldn't be doing a one-shot whilst still writing Seven. Deal with it – it's Klaine Smut. **_

It was cold, dreary and overcast, with the snow outside tempting the Warblers to attack Wes with snowballs in an effort to distract him and steal his gavel. Kurt and I were much too mature to play in such games...  
>Well. Not really. But it was a freezing cold day and we had a free period, so Kurt and I decided to head back to my dorm (which Jeff had left vacated for us, 'Just in case,' he said). We'd picked up a few coffees along the way to keep us toasty warm, and walked to my dorm with our arms linked and with our footsteps matching perfectly along the way. We'd sneak glances at one another, as per usual, before reaching the teak door of my dorm room that just screamed PRIVATE BOYS SCHOOL. I unlocked the door, opened it and gestured for Kurt to enter, like the perfect, dapper gentleman I was.<p>

Kurt headed straight to the sofa, choosing to dump his book bag at the floor near the armrest, set his coffee down on the end table and remove his blazer and scarf. He'd seen me fiddle with the dial on the heat panel, so he wouldn't be cold for long. He stood still for a second before loosening his tie and _oh god, _so many thoughts came to mind right at that minute. I knew I needed to suppress those kind of feelings. Our study period was only an hour, after all.

"Come here," Kurt said with his arm extended, taking my hand in his and pulling me towards the sofa. He took the coffee out of my other hand and placed it next to his before removing _my _blazer and scarf, and placing them gingerly on top of his. "Sit," he said bossily, pointing at the sofa as if I were a two-year-old requiring strict, clear instruction.

"What's wrong, Kurt? Is something the matter?"

Kurt smiled down at me as he sat down next to me, on an angle so that his whole body was facing me.

"You've just got a bit of snow in your hair from Nick's snowball attack, that's all."

I sighed in slight relief, leaning back immediately as I felt Kurt's hand reach for the back of my neck, drawing me closer. I fell back into his lap, subconsciously closing my eyes and daydreaming as I felt Kurt's fingers make their way through my hair, drawing out snowflakes and letting my gelled-down curls free themselves from the touch of his fingertips. Every time I felt Kurt's touch, I felt a shiver down my spine and butterflies in my stomach, much like the ones I'd felt every second I was just standing next to him before we'd gotten together. My insides were flipping, and all my senses were heightened: I could hear and _feel _Kurt's soft, gentle breathing as he tenderly fingered through my hair. I was sure that the snow was almost completely brushed out of my hair, but I didn't really care – this moment was perfect.

"Geez," Kurt whispered, breaking the silence, "How much gel do you use?"

"Not that much," I lied, cringing internally at the thought of my wild curls taking over.

"You shouldn't wear so much," Kurt whispered even softer this time, "I really prefer your curls this way. I like it. It's so _you_."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You're so free-spirited when you're performing. You're so full of life. Yet your hair's so contained... I love these curls of yours, Blaine Anderson."

Kurt leant forward to press a soft kiss to my forehead. The tingling sensation came once again, but this time I _had _to sit up, turn myself around and hope that the feeling of having your boyfriend's fingers through your hair was as beautifully touching yet as _sexy _to Kurt as it was to me.

"I love _you,_ Kurt Hummel," I said, before reaching forward to link my hands around his neck and embrace him in a beautifully deep yet sweet kiss. Kurt suddenly sat back after a few seconds, giggling uncontrollably.

"What?" I asked in bewilderment.

"Well," Kurt said, in between copious amounts of laughter, "your hair... it's free... and it ticked my forehead... it's so fluffy!"

I instinctively raised a hand to feel my hair to realise that yeah, my curly, wild hair was EVERYWHERE. And Kurt was going to pay for that.

"Shut up and kiss me," I teased, with a hidden ulterior motive that, with much luck, Kurt wouldn't realise until long after his quaff had been... un-quaffed.

Kurt listened to my request and brushed my curls off of my forehead before taking the initiative to kiss me first. He captured me in an incredible kiss – our lips just melded together and our tongues, in complete synchronisation, met in the middle to deepen the kiss further. My hands, which were still tight around Kurt's neck, began creeping up slowly until my fingers disappeared into Kurt's beautifully golden-brown hair. Kurt didn't pull back and retreat like I expected him to – instead I heard a moan of pleasure, feeling the sound resonate in the kiss, compelling me to lightly tug on a small tuft of hair I'd gathered on the back of his head. Yet another moan from Kurt complete with a tighter hold around my waist urged me to continue. I took a risk and reached for his perfectly-styled quaff. It only took two seconds for Kurt to realise, break off the kiss and playfully slap my arms away.

"What do you think you're doing!" he said, supposedly upset but unable to hide the smile in his eyes.

"I don't know. Trying to get you to make the noises you make..."

"The noises?" Kurt said, pretending to be clueless.

"You know," I started, leaning in to kiss him on the neck in between words, "the noises...you make...when I kiss you like this... and run my fingers through your hair like this..."

On the last word, I moved my lips to his mouth once more, choosing the exact moment our tongues touched to run my fingers through his hair and hold him close. Kurt let out an uncontrollable moan of pleasure, and I couldn't help but smile into the kiss as he flung his arms around my waist again, bring me closer and closer until I was practically sitting in his lap where I could feel –

_Oh._

There it was. It was a feeling I'd been trying to suppress from the minute Kurt had been playing with my hair, but knowing that Kurt was right there with me, I felt so much more turned on than I had been before. Our kiss was so deep and passionate, Kurt's arms were still tightly wound around my waist and my fingers were still intertwined in Kurt's hair. But this time, we were closer than before. We were there, together, extremely hard and extremely close. Every moment caused the slightest bit of friction, and the slightest bit of friction caused shivers and moans from both Kurt and I as we struggled to keep our cool. We were moving together now, rubbing against each other subconsciously while we our tongues were fighting for dominance and our hands were struggling to take control. Kurt had used his strength to push us both back so that we were lying horizontally, with him hovering over me while we kissed and moved together. I felt heat rising, I felt my stomach flipping and I felt like I was flying when –

"OH my GOD!" Jeff exclaimed, having just walked in and opened the door to find Kurt and I in a compromising position.

"Jeff," I said, hating to withdraw myself from Kurt to address him, "I will give you anything you want if you leave right now."

"Can't do that, Blaine, study's over."

"Shit!" Kurt and I both exclaimed together, untangling each other from the human pretzel we'd formed to separate and reluctantly prepare to go our separate ways for our next class.

"You guys might wanna..." Jeff trailed off, shifting in his place with his hands in his pockets and his head facing the floor, clearly averting our eyes.

"What?"

"Blaine, you might wanna... uhm. You might want to offer Kurt a spare pair of pants?" Jeff finished, before awkwardly clearing his throat and rushing out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Oh. Well that's a good impression to make on your roommate," Kurt said, looking rather embarrassed but also rather accomplished at the same time.

"Come on, it's Jeff, I caught him doing this _himself_ one time, and he didn't even have the decency to be embarrassed," I said, walking over to my drawers and picking out a slightly larger pair of Dalton-issue pants for Kurt to wear.

"What?" Kurt laughed as he took the pants from me, stripped and changed right then and there, in front of me. I had to avoid looking at him or else my certain _problem_, which had been prevented by Jeff's dramatic entrance, would _definitely _be coming back. And soon.

"Yeah, I walked in after curfew and he was there, under his sheets, with a girly mag. He finished and all, and I was like, 'Dude. Come on.' You wanna know what he said?"

"What?"

"You're gay, Blaine. Take advantage of it. You know you want me."

Kurt laughed heartily while threading his belt through the loops of the pants before I noticed he'd missed a loop on his side.

"Here, I'll get that for you," I offered, moving closer to fix his belt.

"Thanks," Kurt said with a smile playing on his lips.

It took just five seconds for me to fix the belt and buckle it for Kurt, leaving us standing there in the silence. Kurt began giggling again.

"What?" I asked, amused.

"Your hair is ridiculous right now!" he laughed, pointing at the bouncy 'fro I now sported.

"Like you can talk, Mr Sex-Hair!"

Kurt gasped, "Oh no! My hair! I can't believe it! I can't believe I let you touch my hair! It's all messed up now, isn't it?"

Truth is, Kurt's hair didn't look bad or messy. True, it was slightly more unkempt than the usual quaff he coated with hairspray every morning. But it gave Kurt the sultry, bad-boy edge that I really did find rather attractive.

I told him that.

Kurt beamed.

We kissed.

And then we gathered our belongings and headed off in separate directions for our next classes. But I think it was pretty clear we were gonna be daydreaming about _other _kinds of activities instead of paying attention to the lesson. With the way our sexy, messy hair ended up, we were guaranteed to be having some more hair-pulling fun later that night.


End file.
